Viaje por la Bahía
by Higushi
Summary: Capítulo único. James ha invitado a Liz, su nueva conquista, a un paseo por su navío. Y como siempre que él está cerca, las cosas terminan de una manera más que satisfactoria.


**Big Time Rush pertenece a Nickelodeon y Scott Fellows. La trama es un trabajo en conjunto de RouseDU y yo.**

**¡Disfruten! Los Reviews con dirección los responderé con gusto. Esto es un homenaje a esta serie que tanto me gusta; gracias por un año más al aire.**

**Viaje por la Bahía.**

James estiró sus brazos y relajó el cuerpo de manera consecutiva mientras se dedica a mirar el horizonte con una inusual calma de su rostro. El agua mecía suavemente la nave y las olas, tranquilas y sigilosas, golpeaban la popa del barco donde podía leerse "SS Asombroso" en un extremo inferior. Suspiró para luego apoyarse más cómodamente en la silla donde se encontraba recostado. El sonido de las olas y una que otra gaviota hacían que el entorno se tornara sedante y armónico.

―No sabia que fueses la clase de persona que se relaja en un ambiente así ―interrumpiendo su descanso, una voz se presentó tras él, provocando que girara de manera repentina hacia la dueña de esta: cabello rubio y ondulado hasta el final de la espalda, ojos verdes cual pasto recién cortado, piel ligeramente bronceada y estatura pequeña.

―Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi ―rebatió James, mirando el rostro de ella con las cejas elevadas y la sonrisa ladina que pretendía darle a entender sus dobles intenciones―. Pero con gusto te las mostraré.

Liz sonrió. No imaginó que aceptar la propuesta de pasear en el yate de James se convirtiera en una experiencia tan interesante. Después de haberlo rechazado un par de veces argumentando la falta de seriedad de él ante una relación, terminó por acceder luego de una cruzada titánica de James vestido como el "Señor Bandana", que pretendía pagarle a su mejor amigo Carlos para que la secuestrara y él rescatarla y así ganarse su aceptación.

Pero el plan había sido un desastre. Liz, experta en kung fu, había mandado a Carlos a enfermería y posteriormente intentó ahorcar a James por semejante idea disparatada. Por suerte, al final decidió que toda la estratega ridícula había sido un bonito gesto de parte de James, así que simplemente aceptó salir con él. Después de todo, debe de admitir que la parte aniñada y divertida de James es una de las cosas que mas le gustan de él.

Liz avanzó rumbo a la popa, su sutil traje de baño morado de dos piezas resaltaba perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo; provocando que James no pudiera dejar de observarla con descaro.

―¿Quiere nadar un rato?, capitán ―preguntó Liz con una abierta sonrisa en su rostro, utilizando el mote que James le había pedido lo llamase desde que subieron al navío. El castaño asintió y de un brinco se puso de pie. Antes de que este pudiera llegar hacia donde Liz se encontraba, ella ya se había lanzado en un perfecto clavado en picada, provocando que un par de gotas roseadas gracias al choque del cuerpo de Liz en el mar golpeara el rostro del chico―. ¿No piensas venir? ―preguntó, asomando la cabeza de entre las olas.

James solo pudo compararla con una hermosa sirena vista en sus más locos sueños.

―Claro ―antes de saltar, James sacó de una de sus bolsas su preciado "Peine de la suerte" y lo pasó un par de veces por su amado cabezo castaño, acomodándolo de un lado a otro hasta que quedara de nuevo en su forma original. Luego, dando un gran y torpe salto, cayó al agua, levantando una cantidad mucho mas considerable que la que Liz había provocado―. ¿Liz? ―preguntó al no ver a la rubia por ningún lado una vez que pudo asomar de nuevo su cabeza en la superficie―. ¿Liz? ―repitió.

Su mente comenzó a llenarse de locas ideas, cada una más descabellada que la anterior. Pero pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, una ráfaga de agua le golpeó en el rostro seguida de una melodiosa risa.

―Aquí estoy ―repuso Liz una vez que paro de reír.

―Me habías asustado, pensé que un cocodrilo te había comido ―agregó James de manera inocente al tallar sus ojos que habían caído victima del roció de Liz.

―¿Cocodrilos? ―rió Liz―. No hay cocodrilos aquí ―indicó al hacer un gesto con la mano―. Pero si quieres, te demuestro que tan bien estoy ―sentenció de manera sugerente, acercando su cuerpo lentamente hacia él, acortando la distancia entre ambos y rodeando su cuello con ambas manos.

James agrandó su sonrisa al sentir las manos de la rubia rodear su cuello, acto seguido realizo la misma acción con las piernas en su dorso. Su vista se cruzó y ambos se fundieron en un largo y provocativo beso, sin prisas ni deseos de hacer otra cosa más que sentir ese preciso momento.

Después de unos instantes que podrían haber sido minutos pero sentirse como segundos, se separaron.

―¿Quiere que vayamos a su camarote, Capitán? ―murmuró Liz con la voz entrecortada, apenas unos centímetros alejados.


End file.
